Some Gyriffindor
by lostinside1
Summary: It's not about what I want to talk about today, it's about what you haven't spoken to me about for years. If there is anything you need to tell me then now is the perfect time to do so.


_Yes I wrote a lesbian fic. Sue me! lol_

_If you don't like this sort of thing then don't read. For those who love this sorry it doesn't go very far but I might write a prequel/sequel someday if I feel it needs one, but for now i'm happy with it being a one-shot. :)_

_Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I never will be. I don't own Harry Potter, Ginny or Hermione. It's sad but true. (Anyone know where I can get a Snape?)_

* * *

She entered the bedroom in search of a hairbrush as she called down the stairs for a glass of wine.

Reaching for the hairbrush she noticed the bottom drawer of the dresser was slightly open. Noticing some photo albums were in the drawer she pulled them out so she could look at them but as she lifted them she noticed an envelope beneath them.

She gasped. The envelope was addressed to her.

Her hands shook as she unsealed the envelope and began reading…

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have longed to tell you the contents of this letter for so long. Ever since the day I met you I have had this feeling I can't describe. It is like a cross between desire and fear I guess but it feels like so much more, it has done for so long. _

_You are like a paramour Ginny. I want you but you are forbidden. You are my deepest desire which cannot be fulfilled without heartbreak and tears. That is why I have never told you my feelings before. I couldn't bare to hurt Harry or yourself, especially since I don't know what your feelings towards me are. I suspect they are merely friendship, no, best-friendship would be closer. However, I don't see you as merely a friend, I never have I suppose, I think of you as a paramour. You are my forbidden love. _

_In case you haven't caught on yet I'm trying to tell you that I am a bisexual. I fancy both men and women. Well, you and your brother anyway, although your brother is nothing like you due to his laziness and self-centred attitude. Forgive me for saying that but you know as well as I do that what I'm saying is true. He is no longer the young man he once was, and even then he was quite lazy and extremely insensitive. You on the other hand are both sensitive and tactful as well as being active and unselfish. Harry is a lucky man._

_I am sorry that I am telling you my feelings now, especially because I am no longer with you. I have enclosed this letter with my last will and testament as it is my first and last confession of love and I can only hope that you won't tell Harry or Ron the contents of this letter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this while we were still young, or even before I passed on, I guess that Gryffindor courage can only take you so far in life. It's hard to believe that I had the nerve to battle the Death Eaters and Voldemort yet for the majority of my life I can't tell my best friend the name of the one true love of my life, without lying. _

_I know you won't remember this but I kissed you on the night before my wedding. You were so drunk that night I had to take you home and put you in bed. I thought you were asleep when I left but as my hand reached for your door knob you called me to your bedside and asked for a goodnight kiss. I leant down and pecked your cheek but as I stood up you pulled me back giggling. You said, "that is not what I call a goodnight kiss Hermione Granger. I want a real kiss." You pulled me down by my collar so my lips were above yours and we kissed. It was the best kiss of my life. It surpassed all others. Thankfully you didn't remember the next day when you came to help my get ready for my wedding ceremony. You just smiled radiantly and told my to cheer up as you dabbed blusher on my cheeks. _

_You have been a great friend throughout my life Ginny and I'm sorry that I was never completely open with you. _

_I love you Ginevra Molly Potter, my paramour._

_Hermione Jean Weasley._

_Xx_

Ginny placed the letter back in the envelope and pushed it back into the bottom drawer where she had found it.

"Hey Hermione!"

Hermione entered the room with two glasses of wine in her hands and looked at Ginny. She was sat on the bed with a blank expression on her face.

"Can you sit here please. I think we need to talk." Ginny said, not quite meeting her best friends eyes.

Hermione shifted nervously as she made her way over to the edge of her bed where Ginny was seated. She handed her her glass of wine and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about Gin?"

"It's not about what I want to talk about today, it's about what you haven't spoken to me about for years. If there is anything you need to tell me then now is the perfect time to do so. There won't be any interruptions with the boys on Auror business and the kids are at Hogwarts or working now. Everyone else knows this is our girls night in so talk."

Hermione looked at Ginny blankly.

Sighing, Ginny continued. "I have found proof today that you have been keeping a huge secret from me since I was 11 years old. I would like to actually hear it from you now if you don't mind."

"I don't know what you're on about Ginny."

In response Ginny stood up, drank a bit of her wine and placed the glass down on Hermione's bedside table, and walked across the room to the drawer she had recently invaded. As she pulled it open she glanced at Hermione out of the corner of her eye. Hermione looked worried now and was chewing her lower lip nervously. Ginny's hands shook as she removed photo albums and picked up the envelope.

"This letter, Hermione, has told me everything you haven't." She held the letter in the air as she spoke to her friend. "Please can you just explain. Whatever you like, I would just like to understand what has been going through your head for so many years. Please." Ginny pleaded.

"I-I erm… It's hard to explain Ginny. I don't know what t-to say. I am just shocked that you thought that it would be ok to root through my drawers and read private things, things which are clearly labelled as private. I-I didn't want you to read any of that until I had died." Hermione stuttered.

"Really? So you wanted to die and for me to find out then. When you weren't around so I couldn't speak to you. That's not fair Hermione. You didn't want to know what I thought about this development? You don't want to see my reaction? This letter is cowardly Hermione. Some Gryffindor you are!" Ginny scoffed as she stood up and walked towards the open door.

"Wait!"

She turned back around to face her friend.

"What you read in this letter is all true. I have loved you for that long. I am truly sorry that I even considered letting you find this out after my death Ginny, I really am." Her throat constricted as she continued. "I was trying to tell you without hurting anyone at the same time. I didn't want to destroy our friendship. I know you are straight and fancy your husband and the occasional other man but I can't help how I feel. It's who I am. I adore Ron, he is a great husband and has been my best friend since first year, I couldn't damage your relationship with him or my marriage. The letter was the best way I could think of to tell you how I felt without jeopardising anything. Sorry Ginny."

Ginny didn't answer, instead she picked up her wine glass again and drank it all slowly. When she had finished she placed the glass down and kept her eyes averted from Hermione who was nervously fidgeting.

As the atmosphere in the room intensified Hermione stood up and left the room. Ginny didn't move.

Later that evening Ginny walked down the stairs to where Hermione was sat reading a book.

She watched her reading for around 10 minutes without being noticed. She found herself mesmerised with the way her bushy hair appeared to be a halo as the firelight flickered about the room. She looked like an angel.

"What if I felt the same way?"

Hermione's back tensed at Ginny's' words. She turned around to face the younger woman.

"What did you just say?"

Licking her lips, Ginny moved closer to Hermione and stood behind her and murmured the same words once more.

"What if I felt the same way?"

Hermione turned her head and stared wide-eyed at her best friend.

"It's true Hermione. I have felt the same way as you since my third year. When you told me to stop moping around waiting for Harry and to start dating other people I realised I liked you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you though as I thought you were dating Victor Krum at the time. I'm sorry. I wish I'd just told you so I could've done this."

Ginny walked round to the other side of the settee Hermione was sat on and leant in to kiss her.

As their lips brushed against one another's both women shuddered with pleasure and pushed their lips together harder. Ginny felt herself being lifted onto the settee by Hermione and deepened the kiss enthusiastically brushing Hermione's soft lips with her tongue. Hermione's lips parted eagerly as she let Ginny's tongue slip past her teeth and reach for her own tongue. Both women shuddered once again when their tongues touched lightly. It was bliss. Ginny's body melted into Hermione's as they started to end the kiss.

The two women smiled at one another as they saw the others swollen lips.

"I'm sorry too Ginny."

"I know you are. We've both missed out on a lot of great kisses over the years haven't we?" Ginny grinned.

"We sure have Ginny."

The two women stayed where they were until the embers died in the fireplace, they both felt like teenagers once again and were very reluctant to leave their comfortable position on the settee.


End file.
